


Why don't you trust me?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seteth learns to trust Byleth, and maybe finds love in the process.





	Why don't you trust me?

Seteth knew there was something different about the new professor. Rhea was being tightlipped about the hire but Seteth just couldn’t trust her. To make matters worse, Byleth was just so unbelievably good at everything she set out to do. Teaching, bonding with the students, building a rapport with the Knights of Serios. Everyone was in love with her… except Seteth. And Byleth knew it too. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” Byleth asked over dinner one night. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just I don’t know you yet. And anyone that I don’t know is a possible risk for Flayn.” 

“Hmm.” 

* * *

Even for one as timeless as Seteth, the next few months were dizzyingly fast. That was the case at least, until Horsebow Moon. Flayn was missing and she had to have been kidnapped. Seteth tore the monastery apart looking for her. Never had he felt so helpless. Things became even worse when Manuela and Jertiza went missing as well. The academy had a full-blown crisis on its hands. The only one who seemed to have a level head in all the chaos was Byleth. She was like a crisp breeze on a summer day, and Seteth found that he was turning to Byleth more and more when dark thoughts about where Flayn might be intruded on him. 

Near the end of the month when Seteth was starting to lose hope, Claude came rushing into Rhea’s throne room announcing that Manuela had been stabbed and Flayn found. Seteth could hardly bring himself to wait long enough to hear where they were before he rushed off to find Flayn. When he arrived, Byleth was there, sword covered in blood.

“Where is she? Is she okay? Are they safe? WHERE IS SHE?” Seteth demanded.

“Why don’t you trust me? We have this under control.” Byleth replied as she directed Seteth to Flayn. 

Seteth had rarely felt such relief as he did when he laid eyes on Flayn for the first time that month. But it wasn’t until he was alone that he allowed himself to lose his composure and cry, tears of joy, of thankfulness. For the first time in many years he felt perhaps an outsider could be trusted. 

* * *

The monastery was in ruins. That much was clear. No one had lived here in five years and it showed. Since the day when Edelgard’s army had sacked it and Rhea and Byleth had gone missing. But like a miracle, Byleth was standing before him again today. Seteth didn’t like to admit it but it gave him hope. Hope that maybe something would change in this war, hope that the faith could be saved, hope for a future world safe for Flayn. 

But Seteth didn’t trust Claude. The boy clearly had his own goals in mind and was using the Knights of Serios to further his own ambitions. That was fine, for now since Seteth and the faith needed Claude more than he needed them. But still Seteth had doubts about this alliance. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” Byleth asked Seteth privately after the former students and knights had left. For the first time since she had asked this of Seteth there was genuine hurt in her eyes.

“It’s… it’s not that I don’t trust you. There’s just a lot riding on this going right and a lot of ways it could go wrong. I need to be careful. Someone has to be.” 

“We can do this. I believe in us.”

“Us?” Seteth found himself blushing though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Yes, all of us.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Well for all of our sakes I hope you’re right.”

* * *

The war was over at long last. Seteth could hardly believe the events that had transpired over the past year- and struggled even more to believe that somehow, they had won. But it was over. And through it all Seteth had had a pillar of support in Byleth. It seemed so long ago that Seteth had had doubts about Byleth and what her intentions might be. Now she held his world together. 

“Byleth, may I have a word with you?” 

“Of course Seteth, what is it?”

“I… I want to apologize for how I treated you in the past. As an outsider, as a suspect, as someone I couldn’t trust. The truth is that you’re very dear to-“  
Seteth was cut short by Byleth kissing him. 

“I can’t say I expected that. Are you sure you want this? You know by now that I’m not… normal.”

Byleth kissed him again. “And you should know by now that neither am I. Why don’t you trust me? I’m a big girl I can make my own decisions in love.”

“Of course, I’m sorry. It’s just my natural state to worry about those I care about.”

Byleth casually ruffled his hair. “I know and its cute. But I promise you I know what I’m doing.” 

* * *

Several weeks later, Seteth and Byleth finally found some a moment to themselves. In a dark room, lit only by one candle, they cuddled.

“I’m still not sure about this.” Seteth said with trepidation 

“Oh come on Seteth, can’t we try it just once? Sylvain tells me it is all the rage these days.”

“… alright but if I don’t like it we stop.” 

“Why; don’t you trust me?” Byleth replied with a twinkle in her eye

“ All I’m saying is if I say cheese we stop.”

“Deal.”

Seteth reluctantly let Byleth put the blindfold over his eyes and then tie his hands and feet to the bed. Every sensation felt like it was magnified tenfold like this. For Seteth giving up control was not something he ever did. And not being able to move or see was a degree of control he had never given up before. He felt Byleth’s hands on his thighs, tugging his underclothes off of him. To his shock, he was already erect. She began to gently caress him, almost as if she were teasing him. He let out a groan, her ministrations were driving him over the edge. Just when he felt he was ready to cum, she backed off, as if she could sense his eagerness.

“Uh uh uh, you don’t get off that easy mister. Trust me, we have a long night ahead of us.”

All he could do was wonder what he had gotten himself into. But all through the night he never said cheese.


End file.
